How to Prank the Weasley Twins in Ten Days
by The Rabid Pixie
Summary: James Potter and Sirius Black are swept into the future and are hired to prank Fred and George Weasley. The catch is that the students of the school (including Harry Potter) have no idea a couple of time travlers are at the school. Hilarity ensues.
1. Prologue

****

How to Prank the Weasley Twins in Ten Days

__

Prologue

James Potter and Sirius Black found themselves in the Room of Requirement and had no idea how they got there. "Prongs," Sirius said blankly. "How the heck did we get here?"

James shook his head and replied, "I have no idea."

Sirius nodded and told his friend, "The last thing I remember was hearing someone call our names, turning around, and then everything going dark and waking up here." James was about to agree when he saw someone walk out of the shadows.

"Hello," the mysterious person said cheerfully. The mysterious person incidentally, was a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and an overly innocent grin.

"I don't trust you," Sirius said immediately. "That smile looks just like the one I wear when trying to convince the teachers that I didn't do it when I did."

James nodded and asked, "Who are you?"

The girl grinned and replied, "My identity's not important, and even if it was, you'd forget who I was because I have too many identities and I don't keep count." The two boys looked at her confusedly, as the girl continued, "However, I have brought you twenty-some years into the future because I require your assistance. I-"

"Hold the phone, whatever that is, did you say we're twenty years into the future?" James interrupted.

The girl nodded and said, "Twenty-three to be exact. It might be twenty-two, I dunno… Well anyways, I'm doing a documentary for my creative writing class, entitled How to Prank the Weasley Twins in Ten Days and-"

This time Sirius interrupted saying, "_Weasley?_ Did you say _Weasley?_ As in _Arthur_ Weasley?"

The girl was now getting frustrated. "_Will you two stop interrupting me?!_" she hissed. "And yes, the Weasley twins I am referring to are the sons of Arthur Weasley. Happy now?" The two boys nodded. "No more interruptions?" They nodded again. The girl, now satisfied, continued, "I need you to prank the twins in ten days, going over it step-by-step. The-" James opened his mouth, as if to say something, but when he saw the evil look the girl was shooting him, he thought better of it. "The reason I have chosen you two to prank the twins, is because the Weasley twins are excellent prankers. I don't believe anyone has been able to prank them. And I do mean _anyone_. They even were able to swipe the Marauder's Map from Filch after it was confiscated."

"IT GOT CONFISCATED?!" James and Sirius exclaimed.

The girl sighed and replied, "Calm down, you're in fifth year right?" The boys nodded and the girl continued, "It doesn't get confiscated 'til your seventh year, I think, and the important thing is that Filch never finds out how to work it, although the twins do. They're in their seventh year now, but in their fifth, they gave the Map to someone who I can't say, 'cause I'll be braking time travel laws."

James and Sirius exchanged a look that said, "Oooooook, this girl's a few candles short a full candelabra…"

The girl scowled and said, "I saw that. Well, now that the map situation is cleared up, do y'all know what to do?"

The boys shook their heads and Sirius replied, "You lost me when you mentioned the Map."

"Same here," James agreed.

The girl sighed exasperatedly and said, "Recap: I took you twenty-some years into the future-"

"We're twenty years into the future?!" James exclaimed.

The girl glared at him and continued, "-and I need you to prank Fred and George Weasley, twin sons of Arthur Weasley, within ten days, and show me step-by-step, 'cause I need it for a documentary I'm doing for my creative writing class. Got that?" The two boys nodded and started to leave the room, but the girl stopped them.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"One more thing, boys," she replied. "Try to keep out of sight. Especially you, Sirius. And James, if someone sees you and calls you Harry, just play along." The boys shrugged, nodded, and left the room. The girl grinned evilly and muttered under her breath, "Now let fun begin…"


	2. Day 1: Getting to Know Your Victims

****

How to Prank the Weasley Twins in 10 Days

__

By Mstar

Day 1: Getting to Know Your Victim(s)

James and Sirius peeked around a hallway corner, stalking, er I mean _observing_ their prey, Fred and George Weasley. The mysterious girl had shown them a picture of the twosome, although they would've been able to find the twins without it. Fred and George were the center of attention and of course, stuck out with the trademark Weasley hair. Oh, and they looked exactly alike. That helped too.

"So what are we gonna do?" James asked, trying to keep under his invisibility cloak alongside Sirius. The girl had told them to keep out of sight, so they were doing so.

"We should probably continue following them around," Sirius whispered. He hoped that none of the Ravenclaw fourth years, that had passed by, noticed a disembodied voice.

"Yeah," James agreed, in an equally hushed voice. "We need to figure out their class schedules and where they hang out and stuff." He looked up as one of the twins lobbed a dungbomb into a Slytherin's bag, then continued, "That girl is right; those Weasley twins have skills."

Sirius nodded, reluctantly conceding to the fact that Fred and George Weasley may be better pranksters than James and himself. After all, they had already seen the twins douse Filch and Mrs. Norris in stink pellets, shove a Slytherin seventh year into the Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor, turn three prefects' hair into hot pink afros, let off a large box of fireworks (sending Filch and the frog-like woman who appeared to be headmistress all over the school trying to contain them), put a "Kick me!" sign on Snape's back (the realization that Snape was now a Hogwarts professor almost resulted in James and Sirius being discovered due to the high amount of laughter being emitted from them), sold forty-seven prank items (that the two had made themselves), and collected a month's worth of detentions while doing so. Not bad.

"And considering the fact that it isn't even time for dinner," James remarked when he and Sirius were discussing it later on, "they might just break our record!"

"No way," Sirius contradicted. "_No one_ could _ever_ break our record. I mean come _on_! We found out the Slytherin password and super glued their common room entrance shut after sneaking in and loading the dorms and common room with exploding dungbombs and stinkpellets."

"Yeah," James added. "And _then_ we threw a rock at Moaning Myrtle and she got mad and flooded the dungeons. We had detention for three months but-"

"It was worth it!" they said in unison. They burst out laughing but quickly cut themselves off as a bunch of Hufflepuffs stared at the corner James and Sirius occupied. The girl had told Sirius, in particularly, to stay unseen, so he quickly went off down a nearby hallway, as he and James had forgot to put the invisibility cloak back on.

One of the Hufflepuffs, a rather chubby boy, came over and asked, "Hey Harry, what were you and that other guy laughing about?"

_Who's Harry?_ James wondered. He then remembered that the girl had said that it was ok if James was seen, just as long as he played along if someone talked to him and called him Harry. "Ummm..." he started, unsure of what to say. "He told me a joke. Yeah, that's it!"

"Really?" the boy replied. "Well what was it?"

James searched around for a joke. _The one time I actually _need_ to tell a joke, I can't think of one!_ "Uh," he said tentatively. "How many Slytherins does it take to catch a snitch?"

"How many?" the boy inquired curiously.

"Two. One to actually catch it and another to take all the credit." The boy and a few other Hufflepuffs who were also listening started to laugh.

"Hey Harry, that's funny!" James turned around and was facing the adolescents that he and Sirius were supposed to prank.

"Uh, thanks Fred," he replied as coolly as one could manage in a situation such as thus.

Fred (Was it Fred?) laughed and commented, "Maybe me and George could use it sometime, ok?"

_Ok, it was Fred..._ James thought, relieved. "Sure," he answered. "Um, I gotta go... I have to, have to, uh... Do stuff! Yeah! I'll... Talk to ya later! See ya!" He hurried off, putting as much distance between the twins and himself as he could. He turned onto the hallway Sirius had disappeared down and ran right into the friend mentioned. "Why did you leave me to face them alone?!" he exclaimed.

"What was I supposed do?!" Sirius countered. "The girl had told _me_ to keep out of sight. She just told you to play along."

James sighed and said, "Yeah, you're right. Although, I think it might be a good idea for me to keep out of sight as well." The two boys nodded and continued down the hall.

"What do you mean you saw me in the library?" Harry asked angrily. "I've been on the Quidditch pitch with Ron all day!"

"You know, he's right," Ron told his brothers. "He was helping he with the whole Keeper thing."

"You were spying on us!" George accused. "We saw atleast five times today!"

"Yeah!" his twin agreed. "What's more, I could have sworn we saw Sirius too!" Silence followed Fred's words. The boys had been arguing in the empty common room (it was a Saturday) until recently, when Fred sent them into shock.

"You must be going crazy or something," Harry said, not able to believe what the Weasley had said. "Sirius is at Grimmauld place. You know that."

Fred shook his head and replied, "I know that, but my eyes don't." The boys looked at each other and shook their heads, not know what to think.

"Oh, I know!" Ron exclaimed suddenly, breaking the silence. "Maybe it was some Slytherin prank!"

"Yeah," George said, willing to believe that than thinking Sirius was a Hogwarts. "Just some stupid prank."

Unbeknownst to the boys, the common room _hadn't _been empty. "Excellent," the mysterious girl said to herself, as she watched the boys leave the room. She made sure her invisibility cloak was secure and exited Gryffindor tower. It was six o' clock, and she had told the two time travelers to meet her in the Room of Requirement at that time. The boys were already there, as she entered the room and took off her cloak. "You've been seen," she stated, rather matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," James snapped. "Thanks for noticing. "Now tell me, who's this Harry guy that people keep thinking I am?"

The girl shrugged and replied, "If I told you, I'd be breaking time travel rules, but who cares about rules anyway?"

"Ain't it the truth," Sirius agreed whole-heartedly.

"Anyways," the girl continued. "Harry is your son, James. And that's all I'm gonna say on the matter."

James looked stunned for a moment, than recovered asking, "REALLY?!?!?!?!?!?! DO YOU KNOW IF EVANS AND I GET MARRIED?!"

The girl rolled her eyes and answered, "Yes, Lily Evans become Lily Potter."

James immediately looked like he ate a whole bunch of happy pills and started jumping up and down, singing, "I'm gonna marry, Lil-ly! I'm gonna marry Lil-ly!"

The girl looked disgusted yet slightly amused as she let Sirius know that if James wet himself, he'd be cleaning it up. With that, she threw on her invisibility cloak and left the room.


	3. Day 2: Concocting a Plan

****

How to Prank the Weasley Twins in 10 Days

__

By Mstar

Day 2: Concocting a Plan

James and Sirius sat in the Room of Requirement with their heads together, scheming on how they'd get the Twins.

"Well, our pranks normally fall in one of three categories," James said as he thought. "We prank either to absolutely embarrass someone, cause utter chaos, or both. I think what we're aiming for in this particular prank is option number one or three."

"I'd say three," Sirius said, rather matter-of-factly. "Definitely number three."

"Then it's settled. We'll try to embarrass, while causing the most chaos possible. But what should we do?"

"Remember that time we pranked all the Slytherins by-"

"No," James interrupted. "It'll have to be something new and different, or else the teachers might suspect. We're planning something big, and I can guarantee ya that the teachers remember our previous escapades."

"Or at least our major ones," Sirius agreed. He suddenly froze. A mischievous grin crept up his face as the wheels in his head started turning.

"I take it you have an idea?" James asked excitedly.

"You can bet your beans I do!"

"Beans? I don't have any beans," James said, puzzled.

"It's just an expression. I-"

"I've never heard that 'expression' before."

"WILL YOU FORGET ABOUT THE BEANS, ALREADY?!?!?!?!"

"Fine," James huffed. "You're the one who started it, bean lover."

"I am _not_ a-," Sirius stopped and rubbed his forehead. "Let's just drop it. As I was saying, I _do_ have an idea. You know how the Twins make and sell prank stuff?" James nodded and Sirius continued, "Well, I figure we can steal some of their stuff and cause a bunch of trouble with it, annoying the teachers especially, and before we cause all this chaos, we lock the Twins into a room filled with time-release dungbombs and fireworks!

We magically seal the door so they can't get out, even with magic and when we're through making trouble, we come back under the Invisibility Cloak and let them out. When they're gone, we go and clean up the room, so the Twins will not only be stinky, singed, and have headaches, they'll also be blamed for the whole fiasco and won't be able to prove that they're innocent!!!"

By the end of Sirius's little speech, the boys were jumping up and down so much, they appeared to be high on sugar. Only instead of sugar, it was trouble. "They'll never know what hit 'em!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah, and by the time the smoke clears, literally, and they start looking for the real culprits, we'll be _looooong_ gone!" Sirius added happily.

.::.

The boys refined and added a few details to their plan, and then covered themselves with the cloak and left. As soon as they were gone, the girl pulled off her own Invisibility Cloak. As it turns out, contrary to the boys' belief, they hadn't been alone in the room. The girl had been eavesdropping the whole time.

"Oh, what pranksters," she said to herself. "And what a love for trouble. But they aren't the only ones…" She smiled mischievously and continued, "They think they'll be gone but they won't be. Oh no, they aren't going anywhere!" Her words dissolved into evil laughter at her own evilnessness. She suddenly stopped and pulled on her cloak as the door to the room opened.

Neville Longbottom stuck his head in and said curiously to himself, "Huh, I could've sworn I heard maniacally evil laughter coming from here. Oh well." With that, he shut the door and skipped off, humming "We All Live in a Yellow Submarine," by The Beatles.

As the girl walked over to the door, she whispered, "Oh, James and Sirius won't be the only ones pulling off a prank…" She chuckled evilly as she left the Room of Requirement, heading off into the unsuspecting castle to set into motion the evil deeds that would be done over the next two weeks.


End file.
